Dr. Carol
Dr. Carol (Pronounced as: Core-Rawl) as he calls "himself", is a intelligent geth platform that has resided in the Hades Nexus Cluster, in a reconstructed facility deep in the forests of Gei Hinnom, due to the lack of a major population. For 118 years, the geth had lived in seclusion alone. Until developing more geth platforms as a result of the discovery of the facility by the humans who had settled on Gei Hinnom. He is one of the 3 main geth platforms that operate in the compound. Carol's existence dates back before the geth rebellion and was the one of the many geth who did not believe in fighting. Despite his peaceful nature to his creators, they still wanted the geth destroyed. Geth/Quarian War Carol was created just before the events of the Geth/Quarian War at a geth hub somewhere on Gei Hinnom of what was formally known as Site B. His creator, was one of the many quarians who protested the decommissioning of the geth. To protect his legacy, Carol's creator, placed all sensitive data which resulted in Carol to understand the meaning of it's own existence. Then it's creator was killed by the quarian military clean-up team sent to wipe out the existence of the base. In response, the geth the science team created started retaliating against the liquidation team, saving them. Gei Hinnom Residence With the geth winning their freedom and survival, the remaining creators stationed at Site B were given the chance to leave Gei Hinnom at the behest of the geth in return for defending themselves from the liquidation team. Using the liquidation teams' ship, the geth started to restore the base to it's full condition, building a perimeter wall around it and using the high varren population near the base as a another defense from outsiders. With the base well-defended, all units decided to merge into one as a skeleton unit to safeguard the base and it's data until their creators inevitable return, acting as caretakers. Capture and Release Carol and his assistants were caught off guard when surveyors disabled the base and went in. The surveyors disabled all the other geth platforms and took Carol, Unit 509, Elin, and Fei'Rarla to a research base. Eldfell-Ashland Energy hired and instructed Dr. Jen of the Earth Science Board to learn of the presence the geth they captured. Jen started disobeying orders instead by being more fascinated by the geth, likely by wanting to communicate with them. Carol and Elin devise a plan to escape by pretending to kill Unit 509. In response Jen activated the shock restraints to the offense made by them both and resulted in the restraints to overload from the resistance based on their models. She then tried escaping but was left to die by the employed security. 509 and Elin went off to rescue Fei while Carol stayed behind to deal with Dr. Jen. Without even physically contacting her, Jen died from an overworked heart in the fear of actually dying. Later, 509 and Elin rescue Fei from the employed security and take over the nearby colony base. The next day, a mercenary security force attempts to enter the research base that was built by Eldfell-Ashland Energy. Having anticipated their arrival, they are quickly dispatched. The surviving mercenaries are forced to retreat to an out-of-contact colony which holds it's population captive. Learning of the threat of his existence should it ever be revealed, went on a sole mission to erase the presence of both the colony and the remaining mercenaries hired by Eldfell-Ashland. As a result of the incursion led by the mercenaries, the surviving colonists are forced to be killed. To prevent future intervention, Carol hacked into the communications hub of Gei Hinnom and wipes the nearby colony off the planetwide map. Then destroys Jen's research and the colony to erase evidence of his party's presence. Category:Characters Category:Geth Category:Dantanius Category:Male